This application claims the priority of U.S. Provisional Application, Serial No. 60/087,681 filed Jun. 2, 1998.
The system described herein as the xe2x80x9cTele-Jam Systemxe2x80x9d is designed to link musicians from remote locations via modern means of communication, such as ISDN, Internet, Broadband, and Plain Old Telephone Service (POTS), via a telephony/communications server. The server receives requests for services and matches participants into musical groups using data that profiles the participants and specialized algorithms.
The Tele-Jam System allows musicians to interact from remote locations in a real-time environment, such that they have the opportunity to be matched by computer algorithm from a pool of anonymous participants or to have prearranged reservations with familiar musicians. The system utilizes the original matching algorithms in conjunction with original arrangements of available technology to facilitate the objectives of the system.
These and further and other objects and features of the invention are apparent in the disclosure, which includes the above and ongoing written specification and claims, with the drawings.